bionicle, tales of voya nui
by the gaint squid
Summary: voya nui was returned to its continent...and the story about it ended...but here is the story of voya ni what happened AFTER it returned, six matoran (the matoran that the toa inicka had rescued first) are destined to become toa note: i am in need of a OC note 2: this will seem a lot like the story of metru nui in the beginning but with change later
1. Chapter 1

**here i am with a new story! please reveiw...anyway i need 1 evil OC,**

**name:**

**race:**

**element/powers:**

**strengths:**

**weaknesses:**

**likes:**

**dislikes:**

**looks:**

**bio:**

**i will take this OC shet away when i have a OC**

lenin, matoran of magnetism was walking down a dark empty road toward his home on the former island of voya nui, as he walked he saw a tall shape in the shadows, he thought it was his imagination, he was wrong, he continued on but suddenly a red and gold figure stepped out of the shadows, lenin immediately relaxed recognizing his as toa of fire kau

before lenn could speak kau gave his a stone and said

"take this to the southern temple, you will find out what to do" then he leaped away leaving lenin to look at the stone

marglo, matoran of ice silently walked into his house, strait into toa of gravity gok

gok handed him a stone and said

"go to the southern temple, now"

drako, matoran of iron was resting in his bed when he saw a shape at the door, ye got up and went closer, seeing it was gok, gok gave him a stone and a map

"go to the southern temple as soon as you can" then he used his mask of speed to go away

fargo, matoran of fire walked into his forge when a packed fell at his feet, he looked up to see a dark shape leaping away

enfer, matoran ofplantlife was sleepig in his hut when he awoke, someone-or something had owoken him he lloked around and felt something clool on his forehad and a whisper "go to the southern temple"

nish matoran of fire was hammering a powerless kanohi mask when he heard something

it sounded like metle clashing against metle

he looked around and, seeing no one looked back at his forge,

their was something their, a stonewith a note attacked, the note said

_go to the southern temple immiedietly from kau_

suddenly he heard a loud noise, he looked up but their was nothing there...

**i am going to end this chapter with a cliffhanger, i like making cliffhangers :) anway follow favorite, and most of all send in a OC!**


	2. i need a OC six toa

**i am going to continue this even though i didnt get a oc...**

nish looked around, "wh-whos there?" he said

a evil laugh sounded from the hall

nish grabbed a half finished toa took, a axe with a red hot blade

now he could see someone, a short heavily armored thing with four arms each with a strange launcher on the elbow and a dagger in one hand

he-or should i say IT- stapped foard and hurled the dagger, it hit his weak armor and pinned him to the wall,

suddenly toa kau apeared, he shot a fireball at the intruder who stepped back and shot a sphere (who nish finaly recognised as a zamor sphere and launcher) it missed kau by a inch and kau leaped forward, only to stop as he was paralived by another zamor sphere

but by now nish had made a break fo it and ran, he didnt stop running until he got to the great temple

six matoran were struck by energy from the toa suva, turning into toa

"toa? were toa!" lenin said

"well duh" enfer said hefting his new double sword

"but what is our destiiny?" marglo wondered

"we do have a job to do..." enfer said

"and we all know you should leave the big important jobs to the powerfull toa" nish said

agreed" fargo siad

"so only i get to do the jobs then"...lenin said

"yeah the jobs for wimps" fargo said "thier all yours"

the team broke out into argueing

suddenly they stopped, for they could all hear te noise, the noise of the door breaking down

the six new toa drew their weapons

**nother cliffhanger! i love cliffhangers anyway i cannot continue the story until i get the evil OC so yeah... and by the way, i made two matoran of fire on perpuose...the story will have a suprise later becuese i did that**


End file.
